Family Visits
by beliverinlife
Summary: When Meg was 15 she ran away from the Griffins to her Aunt Natalie and Uncle Andrew's home. They took her into their home and she changed her name to Beatrice Prior. When she was sixteen she chose Dauntless as her faction and everyone knows what happened from there. Now the Griffins have decided to pay her a little visit. No war. I'll do my best to make it as hilarious as possible.
1. Oh No!

I couldn't believe it. I absolutely couldn't believe it. My family, the one I left behind two years ago, is coming to see me. This wasn't going to be good. Not. At. All. If my friends ever find out how I used to be and act, they'd never forgive me and hate me forever.

I sigh as I shove the letter from them in between Tobias and I's mattress. There's no way I can let them ruin my life again. I can't lose my friends and my _boyfriend _because of them; they mean the world to me.

I get up from our bed and make my way to the cafeteria. As I walk down to the cafeteria I try and act normal, hoping they don't notice something is wrong with me. My family will be here in three days for the whole dauntless initiation. Since they are my family I am not allowed to train the initiates, because they think I'll make it easier for them and they have to do it to avoid going to jail. Yeah right, if I was training them I would only make so much harder.

I sit down at our normal table between Tobias and Marlene across from Christina. I pick at my sandwich for most of the time, having lost my appetite. I couldn't stop thinking about the tragedies that were to come.

"Ok, seriously girl, what is wrong with you? You've just been sitting there all lunch picking at your sandwich, with a fork!?" Christina asks me, whilst looking at me like I'd grown a second head. That or like I'd lost my mind, which to them I probably look like I have. I didn't want to tell them, but Christina could tell if I was lying to her. I was stuck. I had to tell them the truth.

"Natalie and Andrew are actually my aunt and uncle, even though they're the closest thing to parents I've ever had. My real parents treat me horribly and abused me since the day I was born, or in my dad's case when I was five he thought I was a house cat, and their coming for a visit" I tell them. I close my eyes not wanting to see their reaction. I know it will be bad and I don't want to deal with them against me already.

"Wait, wait, wait, so the parents that treated you horribly and abused you your whole life now want to come and visit?!" Christina asked incredulously. I could only nod my head, a foul taste in my mouth. "Well, we'll be right there if you ever need us." She grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. Maybe this week wouldn't be s bad after all. I mean they could see that I wasn't a fat smelly pig like they always said I was. My life here was great and if they tried anything I would have my friends and Tobias to back me up.

"You know, maybe this week won't be so bad." I grinned at them and they all grinned back at me. Then Uriah tackled me to the ground in a hug.


	2. Do we have to?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Yay! I finally found some spare time to update. Also those of you who are reading I don't know when this chapter will be up but, after June 4****th**** schools out and my school is piling on work that I Should be getting a head start on but, it's the weekend. This is the Griffins before they leave for Dauntless and maybe a bit more. Also Brian is a supportive dog and doesn't participate in the Meg bashing. So without further ado… **

"Do we have to go see Meg?" Peter whined for about the millionth time since he found out they were going to pay her a visit. "And why do we have to go through this stupid initiation ritual anyways? We'll all just get KILLED!"

"Yes peter we have to go see Meg, under law were still her parents and if we don't visit her we could be taken to jail for abandoning our child" (don't know if this is a real law just made it up) Lois explained to peter. "And besides that it would do you and Chris some good to be working out that much. Also we get to ridicule Meg, find out all the bad stuff she's done, and watch her be abused, ridiculed and teased in a new place with different people and most likely a lot harsher, and if her life's going even remotely good we can bring her down and make everyone hate her." Lois told to peter smiling sweetly as if it was normal for parents to do that to their only daughter.

"This is going to be an interesting week" Brian sighed to himself as no one was listening to busy saying how much Meg was a "fat pig". "Hey we got to get going or we'll miss our flight to Chicago" Brian told them as he checked his watch. They all ran out the door. They didn't need to pack anything because they weren't going to get in the compound and they could get what they needed and what was traditional to the dauntless there.

They all piled into the car and drove to the airport that would take them to Chicago and to the surprise of their lives. After nearly crashing because Peter farted on the plane.


End file.
